


The Blazing Citrine & Midnight Onyx

by Sutera Tsuki (Fanschaotictrash)



Series: A World of Black and Yellow [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Animals, Celty With Her Head, Crossover, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Human Celty, M/M, Masaomi With Brown Hair, Mystery, Pokemon Battles, Romance, Romantic Tension, Subtle Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, alternative ages, alternative universe, light mystery, powers, romantic subtext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Sutera%20Tsuki
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Masaomi is on a Pokemon adventure with the secretive and cold sixteen-year-old Izaya, one of the best Pokemon trainers he's ever met. Despite traveling with him for a year and a half, he still can't quite figure him out. As they go along, doing their best to win gym badges and increase their parties, they bump into their friends, collecting them as they go along, the most notable being a girl named Celty. Quiet by nature, no one knows much about her. All anyone knows is she was abandoned at a young age and kept in Shingen's lab for an extended period of time. In fact, he's rather protective of her. Everything has Masaomi curious and Izaya weary, but neither male was prepared for the truth. A Pokemon and Durarara AU about love, friendship, with a hint of mystery but plenty of warm feelings to go around as well.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri
Series: A World of Black and Yellow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Another Grassy Road

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the starters I decided on for each type. In this world each type has its own starter:  
> Normal: Rattata  
> Fighting: Mankey  
> Flying: Rookidee  
> Poison: Ekans  
> Ground: Diglett  
> Rock: Bonsly  
> Bug: Caterpie  
> Ghost: Misdreavus  
> Steel: Klink  
> Fire: Charmander  
> Water: Squirtle  
> Grass: Chikorita  
> Electric: Mareep  
> Psychic: Abra  
> Ice: Cubchoo  
> Dragon: Dratini  
> Dark: Poochyena  
> Fairy: Clefairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi looks over his previous travels with Izaya as they make their way to the city. They bump into two familiar figures on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor change of making Combee a Sewaddle since Masaomi can't have any flying types. Silly me lol, enjoy!

“This is so annoying,” Izaya complained as we walked to the next location, hands in his pockets. From what I understood, the sixteen-year-old never really wanted to be a Pokemon trainer to begin with, he just wanted to get out of the house and away from his sisters. You could tell too, everyone was running around in cheap hiking and Summer outfits while he had a cool black jacket, skinny jeans, and fancy boots. I imagine it was pretty hot and he took me as the type that hated all the elements anyway. Not that I was complaining, he was a funny guy, even if it got him into more trouble than it was worth. He once tried to steal one of the Pokemon Center’s Audinos and almost succeeded! I was just stuck watching, stunned. He got a good long lecture for that, but I could tell he didn’t regret it one bit. He’d also pull pranks on other trainers (including myself…) and wild Pokemon, nothing harmful though! Apart from that, he was one of the coolest trainers I knew! He had clear flair and was way more strategic than I am. Basically, if I had to be stuck with anyone during this long period of time, it’d definitely be him. There was my best friend Mikado but, he ran off with some girl from our village because he was totally smitten! We catch up and travel together sometimes anyway, so, it was no biggie.

I still remember the day I met Izaya so clearly. It was when I had just gotten started, I was fourteen back then. My starter was a bug type, Caterpie, and, on my first route, I had gotten surrounded by Spearows. My first route! Yeah, I know, it was pretty pitiful. I was cornered by one, then another, and I brought out Caterpie to fight and try to scare them off.

“Caterpie, use string shot!” I shouted over and over. Yet, to both of our horror, they always just shook and broke the string off, no matter how much we used it. In the end, I fell to the ground, scratched up, tears in my eyes, unsure what to do and having nowhere to run. I curled up, Caterpie protectively in my arms, hoping they’d eventually just lose interest and go away. Then I heard his voice for the first time.

“Poochyena, use bite!” he called and, upon hearing his words, a poochyena lept over me and stood in front of me protectively, attacking the nearest Spearow, which stumbled back. The trainer finally stepped out, standing beside him with a serious expression. He had raven black hair, pale skin, and was tall and lean in stature. “Alright, now use Assurance!” I had never heard of that move before, so I watched curiously. The Poochyena essentially charged for the Spearow and did extra damage, causing it to faint. That riled the other Spearow up, they shouted loudly and looked ready for revenge. Yet, when he gave them a stone-cold look they could tell he wouldn’t back down so easily and fearfully fled. 

He watched them fly off before turning to me. “Poochyena return!” he said, putting his Pokemon away and stepping over to me, offering his hand. “Are you alright?” he asked and I slowly unfurled, looking around to make sure. I hesitantly took his hand and stood, Caterpie still in my arms, trembling. 

“Y-yeah, I think so,” I said then, bowing my head, “thanks so much!” He scoffed a little.

“You should be more careful! Seriously, didn’t _anyone_ warn you about the Spearows on this route?” he said a bit bitingly and I shyly shook my head. 

“N-no, it’s my first time out of the village actually.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” he teased, but with a straight face. He seemed to consider something for a moment, looking me up and down. “Listen, since you’re clearly such a hopeless case, you can come with me to the next town if you want. I’ll drop you off at a Pokemon Center and that’s that.” Within the span of minutes, he had gone from being the most amazing hero ever, to a partial bully, to slightly caring. I couldn’t get a read on him and he still baffles me to this day. Still, I smiled brightly, feeling a lot safer with him.

“Okay!” He never properly ditched me at that Pokemon Center. For a long time, he’d go, “you’re so pitiful I’ll extend your stay, you can follow me until…” over and over, and, eventually, he just accepted me as his travel companion. It was an unspoken agreement, most things were like that with him. I really wanted to be his friend but was too afraid to say so, I didn’t rock the boat so our relationship has stayed in this weird, ambiguous spot for the past half-year. I had been traveling with him for that long and I still barely knew a thing about him, he was so closed off and mysterious, which only made my curiosity grow. If I’m being honest, as petty as it is, I’ve kind of disliked flying types ever since that incident. I’d never be mean to a Pokemon, but they always have me up in arms and I did my best not to approach them. 

“You think so? I really like these walks! Seeing all the wild Pokemon is fun!” I said cheerfully, readjusting my straw hat and he sighed.

“Yeah, I know, you try to catch every single one that remotely catches your eye and always fail,” he mused and I pouted. Criticism wasn’t new for him but, honestly, he had gotten more talkative over the half-year.

“I try my best! I don’t get how you do it,” I admitted. 

“I just have a more commanding presence. Pokemon won’t respect you if you act all skittish all the time.”

“I don’t act skittish!” I said quickly. 

“Maybe skittish isn’t the right word, it’s more like...you act all cuddly and, instead of fighting like everyone else you’re all like, ‘let’s be friends!’ or something.”

“Well, I don’t wanna force them or anything,” I said and he gave me a look.

“Honestly, you have too much empathy for your own good.” Izaya and I, we were probably polar opposites, but, I didn’t mind, if anything it made us an even better team!

“Izaya! Masaomi!” we both heard a chipper male voice call and we both paused and turned to see two familiar figures approaching. It was a boy and a girl around our age, a Scolipede trailing closely behind, easily keeping up. The boy was black-haired and stormy eyed, wearing glasses and an outdoorsy outfit, a big bag strapped over his shoulders, some dangling supplies clinking as he ran. His name was Shinra and the extensive get up was because his dad was a Pokemon professor. He refused to let him leave the house without all the proper supplies and fancy gadgets. He was like a mini researcher himself. The girl was ginger-haired and green-eyed, wearing a casual black dress and flats with a satchel slung over her shoulder. She was Celty, a girl whose past was a complete mystery to all of us except maybe Shinra’s dad. His father found her in an abandoned factory and has looked out for her ever since. She actually wasn’t allowed to leave his research lab until a bit into my, Izaya, and Shinra’s journey. Similar to Izaya, she was pretty quiet about personal stuff. They held hands as they ran, Shinra having a huge grin on his face and Celty maintaining a neutral expression. Izaya always hated the two and I wasn’t sure why. Shinra was so nice, he offered his friends extra Pokeballs, medicines, buffs, and anything he thought would help! He also sometimes had really good candies with him, Izaya didn’t like sweets though. Celty was very sweet as well, always trying to help where she could. The Scolipede was Celty’s, or more of it was Shinra’s dad’s, but it always followed her wherever she went, to keep an eye on her I guess. He looked intimidating but he was a big old teddy bear underneath that shell! I loved bug type Pokemon. There were a lot where I used to live so they always helped me feel at home.

“Can’t we just pretend we never heard him?” Izaya mumbled and I laughed a little.

“Come on Izaya, don’t be like that. We just looked at them. I’m sure whatever they want isn’t that bad,” I assured him, waving over at them happily. “Hey guys!” They stopped in front of us, Shinra panting from all the running. Celty seemed fine. Scolipede let out his call in greeting and I gave his chest a good pat.

“It’s so great to bump into you two again!” he said after catching his breath. Izaya looked away, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

“The feeling is not mutual,” he said coldly, but it didn’t really bother Shinra. Shinra was pretty tough-skinned, after all, he kept coming back to us despite Izaya’s attitude.

“Aw, don’t be like that! It’s been so long since we all caught up! How long has it been, five or six towns back? It feels like forever! Let us walk with you and catch up, ‘kay? I’ll even let you ride on Scolipede when your feet start to hurt!” he said and Scolipede let out a call happily. Izaya scowled. How could we pass up an offer like that though?

“Sure thing, let’s go then!” I said, motioning for them to follow us and they did so, Izaya going on hesitantly and sticking close to my right. He was basically using me as a shield, Shinra and Celty on my other side. Scolipede stuck with Celty, who kept her hand on his side. They were two peas in a pod, I was honestly pretty jealous of their bond. It wasn’t as if I wasn’t close with my Pokemon, I was extremely close with my starter, still a Caterpie, despite Izaya insisting I just evolve it already however, I was a little bit shy with them. Just as Izaya said, it was clear they were mostly in charge rather than me and it was a bit embarrassing. With Celty and Scolipede they worked together so naturally, neither having to egg the other on, Hell, Celty barely had to even say commands for him to understand.

“So, any new additions to the party? Any evolutions?” Shinra asked excitedly, adjusting his glasses. He loved talking about Pokemon, he clearly took after his dad.

“Not really, oh, I managed to catch a Swaddle!” I said, showing him the netball. I sucked at catching Pokemon with normal balls. “Well...with Izaya’s help.” He was great really, he almost had a full team while I only had three. Shinra peered over at Izaya. 

“Aw, that’s sweet of you!” he said and Izaya just ignored him. 

“What about you, Shinra? Has your starter evolved yet?” I asked with a kind smile. He grinned and nodded.

“Yep! Klink is now Klang! It took a lot of effort but I really wanted to evolve him before our next gym battle! I can’t wait to see him in action!” he said and I held back a sigh. Gym battles were an absolute nightmare for me. If it wasn’t for Izaya’s strategies I’d completely fail, actually, even with his strategies I had to try over and over again. I was surprised he stuck around until I managed to succeed at my first one. Actually, it sort of made sense, he spectated all of them and cheered for the gym leader more than he did for me, laughing, clapping, and smiling the whole time. He had said something like, “I hadn’t realized a trainer could fail so miserably!” It had stung quite a lot, but he did turn it around and gave me some advice. I have a terrible memory so I can’t remember all the tips he’s given me, though I try my best!

“I’m sure he’ll be awesome! I suppose you haven’t caught any others?”

“Yeah, sadly I haven’t, it’s currently just Klang and Bronzor!” he explained. Shinra and Celty were characteristically slow when it came to catching Pokemon, slower than me and for better reasons. While I was horrible at it Shinra was great, he could easily calculate his moves so the Pokemon wouldn’t faint but would be at its weakest, he simply preferred strengthening and studying his own before adding any to his team. He was the type that would much rather see his starter evolve to its final stages over catching anything new, though this attention to detail made him scarily good in battles. He almost beat Izaya once for goodness sake! I wonder if that’s why he disliked him. After all, while he tried to hide it, I could tell he was a major sour loser. Meanwhile, Celty was skittish and mostly just used them as companions anyway. I don’t think she ever fought in any gym battles.

“Well that’s alright, you do great in battles anyway.”

He nodded, then turned to Celty.

“Oh, I just remembered! Celty, do you want to tell them about your recent accomplishment?” he asked her playfully and she flinched back in surprise. Izaya and I looked toward her curiously. She hesitated and Scolipede gave her a comforting look.

“Sure,” she said carefully, taking out a Pokeball. It was black with a yellow stripe. “I caught an Abra.” My eyes widened.

“For real? Those things are so hard to catch!” I exclaimed, wondering where this sudden talent came from.

“They are indeed, however, with an Ultra Ball you don’t always have to damage your target. Nope, this Pokeball is stronger than the others. All we had to do was spot one, sneak up on it, and throw it!” he explained.

“Wow!” I said then, peering over at Izaya with narrowed eyes. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about them?” By the smirk on his face, I could tell he already planned an answer.

“You’ll never get any better if you just depend on them. Besides, knowing you, you’d probably just catch all six Pokemon immediately, get attached, and be stuck with early route Pokemon for the rest of your life,” he said and my face flushed.

“Well...yeah but,” I said, searching my brain for any kind of rebuttal. Coming to the conclusion he was entirely right, I gave in. “Okay fine, I get your point,” I mumbled.

I focused back on Celty, offering her a big grin. “That’s so cool though, Celty! I couldn’t catch an Abra in a million years! Did you name it?” I asked and she looked away shyly.

“Her name is Amy,” she said and Izaya had to hold back a snort. 

“She names all her Pokemon, isn’t it cute?” Shinra asked adoringly, blushing. Celty’s face turned red and she quickly looked away. Oh, that’s right, I almost forgot, Shinra has a huge crush on Celty that he barely tries to hide. I was terrible at responding to that sort of thing, so I just laughed a little. I mean, what did I know about all that?

“Yeah. I’d name mine but I’m not very creative,” I admitted shyly.

“Me either,” Shinra said with a dismissive hand wave.

“I don’t see the point in naming them when they come with perfectly fine names already,” Izaya chimed in. He didn’t see the point in most things unless it increased the power of his Pokemon.

“Don’t be such a crab apple,” Shinra teased, stopping as we approached a cliff.

He rushed over to the edge, nearly tripping and falling over, looking down and pointing out. 

“Careful you idiot,” Izaya scolded under his breath.

“Guys, look, you can see the city from here!” Shinra exclaimed and we all carefully walked over. My eyes widened in amazement. 

“You really can! It’s huge!” I said, slightly intimidated. Until now we had just been traveling to towns, this would be our first city.

“Stay close to me or you’ll get lost,” Izaya told me.

“Okay!”

“Hey, what about us?” Shinra wondered. 

“You can go ahead and get lost, I won’t mind,” he replied insultingly. 

“Izaya,” I said, nudging his shoulder a little. Shinra simply smiled, putting his bag down and adjusting his glasses.

“You know, I didn’t bring you to this cliff just to admire the view,” he began dramatically causing us all to stare at him. “It isn’t only a great view, it’s also the perfect place for a Pokemon battle! I may have lost to you once Izaya, but I’ve come back stronger! That being said, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, with each of us getting something if we win.”

“For real?” I asked, startled. Izaya just smiled in amusement.

“Oh, what are the stakes?” he asked.

“If you win, Celty and I will leave you two alone...for now. _However_ , if I win, you’ll have to allow Celty and I to tag along with you two. Let’s say, for four cities or towns at least,” he said and Izaya’s eye twitched. 

“F-four?” he asked, stunned, which was unlike him.

“What, are you refusing? If you do, we’ll just keep pestering you anyway,” Shinra said slyly. Izaya stood there in frustration, fists clenched.

“You might as well, it’s not like you have much choice. Besides, I’m sure you’ll win, you’re great at battles!” I assured him. He looked at me for a moment then sighed.

“Alright, fine. Just tell me your rules.”


	2. The Battle At The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having accepted Shinra’s impromptu challenge, Izaya prepares for battle. However, what he assumed would be an easy, simple Pokemon battle might turn out to be more than he bargained for.

Celty and I were quickly forced to the side, both acting as referees. They couldn’t pick one of us over the other. Shinra and Izaya kept arguing about it and, eventually, they just gave us both the job.

“Celty can be the referee! I’ve explained all the rules to her, plus she’s caring and fair. She’d do the job perfectly!” Shinra explained. Celty blushed shyly.

“I’ll do my best,” she promised and Izaya scowled.

“Are you messing around? She’s clearly biased towards you. Masaomi should do it,” he said, glaring at him.

“Me?” I asked, alarmed. I had never been a referee for a Pokemon battle before! I could hardly even remember all the types advantages and disadvantages, how was I supposed to remember all the rules for a battle?

“Huh, but Masaomi doesn’t know the rules very well! Besides, Celty would never cheat!” Shinra shot back.

“Says the guy obsessed with her. Honestly, you’re hopeless. A Pokemon battle isn’t that difficult to understand, Masaomi will be fine,” Izaya insisted.

“I don’t know about that,” I said bashfully, but neither party seemed to hear.

"I may be obsessed but I know her character!" he said to Izaya, who sighed.

"I wouldn't cheat,” Celty finally spoke up, then grabbed my hand, surprising me. “We’ll do it together.”

“I’d be fine with that,” Shinra finally gave in.

“Fine, whatever,” Izaya agreed, making Shinra smile. He took out his two Pokeballs and placed his bag by a nearby tree.

“We’ll use two Pokemon each, one at a time, and we can switch out as much as we like. No potions or buffers allowed! I only have two, obviously, but you can choose any Pokemon you want! You lose when both Pokemon faint, does that sound good?” he asked and Izaya smirked confidently, grabbing two Pokeballs and handing me his satchel. 

“Sure. Masaomi, look after my bag,” he said and I nodded, putting it over my shoulder.

“O-okay. Good luck!” I said, offering him a big grin. He laughed a little at that, then he and Shinra got into position. Celty and I were pushed to the side with Scolipede, whose feelers shook happily from the energy in the air. 

“Since I challenged you, it’s only fair I let you pick first,” he said, grinning and Izaya narrowed his eyes at him.

“Oh, I see your angle. You know I’ve already run through the advantages and disadvantages and want to avoid that. You little Yungoos,” he said.

“Mm-hmm. Well, what will it be?” I watched with wide eyes. Shinra was sharp but I never realized he was such a schemer. For once Izaya was caught between a rock and a hard place. His eyebrows furrowed and he gritted his teeth slightly. 

“If you want to play it that way then go ahead. Mightyena I choose you!” Izaya said, throwing his Pokeball, his sort of intimidating Mightyena popping out. It let out its call fiercely, ready for a fight.

“Your Poochyena evolved! That’s so cool!” Shinra said, looking him up and down.

“Don’t get distracted! Go ahead and choose!”

“Right. Klang I choose you!” he said, sending them out. They chimed impatiently as they floated in front of him.

“Does that give him an advantage?” I asked Celty who shook her head.

“No, but since Mightyena is only a dark type he doesn’t have the advantage either,” she explained. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed, nodding along, then I smiled at her. “You and Shinra sure are smart, Celty. I can’t remember all this stuff.” Scolipede hummed in agreement from beside us and I gave his side a pat.

“T-thank you. I only remember because Shinra talks about them so much, that’s all,” she told me.

“Izaya reminds me of them a lot, but I struggle to wrap my head around it all. There are just so many types.” She smiled slightly in understanding and we both focused back on the battle.

“Alright, Izaya, I’ll let you take the first move,” Shinra said.

“That’s pretty cocky of you, don’t you think?” Izaya asked.

“Generous is more like it. Celty, Masaomi, will you do us the honors?” She nodded.

“As soon as the first move is called, the battle begins. Izaya can begin,” she said to them both then turned to Izaya, “Start whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah, what she said,” I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. “You’ve got this!”

“I know I do. Mightyena, use thunder fang!” Izaya shouted, starting the fight. Mightyena’s jaw lit up, electricity sparking from his fangs as he rushed forward. He was scarily fast.

“Klang, dodge and give them a taste of their own medicine with charge beam!” Klang did as told, sweeping to the side at the last second, Mightyena skidding to a halt. A yellow ball of energy began forming in front of them.

“Watch out!” He tried to run away from the intense electric beam that burst out, but reacted too late, the blast smacking him in the side. He was forced to stumble back, though it thankfully didn’t do too much damage and wasn’t a direct hit. Mightyena growled in frustration, digging his claws into the dirt.

“You fell for the oldest trick in the book hook line, and sinker! I’m surprised by you, Izaya,” Shinra admitted and Izaya snarled at him.

“Yeah well, I was just testing the waters, Mightyena use bite!” he shouted.

“Klang, once more!” Mightyena rushed towards Klang, who dodged.

“Mightyena get ready to dodge!” Klang used charge beam again, and, this time, Mightyena was able to leap out of the way.

“Yes!” I cheered from the sidelines. 

“Now use thunder fang!” Izaya called. Mightyena’s fangs crackled once more.

“Klang, counteract it with discharge!” Izaya’s eyes widened. 

“Mightyena don’t!” It was too late, Mightyena bit into Klang right as they discharged, electricity surrounding them. The light was so bright we all had to look away.

Both parties were thrown back, Mightyena taking the full hit and Klang looking worse for wear, falling and having to push themselves up.

“At least that’s something,” Izaya murmured to himself, checking on his Mightyena. He struggled to move, electricity flowing along his fur. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Since he couldn’t use any potions, he couldn’t undo the effects.

“You were so confident you could beat me that you just went along with my rules without a second thought. If you had just made your own, you probably would be winning right now,” Shinra said cooly.

“Shut up! Come on Mightyena, you have to power through this!” he said. 

“You can do it!” I called, Mightyena offering me a glance. He nodded, doing his best to shake it off. Izaya put his hand on his chin, clearly strategizing. I knew from seeing them in action that all his moves were close range, so there wasn’t much he could do.

“You could always switch Pokemon, though keep in mind I can too,” Shinra said with a smirk. 

“Your boyfriend sure is intense sometimes,” I whispered to Celty, whose face turned red. She was too shocked to speak and I giggled. Still, despite the taunt, Izaya just smiled. 

“Yeah, you could, but I doubt you’d want to. I guess if I want a chance at defeating you I’ll have to give away my type advantage. Oh well. Sorry Mightyena, I know you want to fight but this clearly isn’t working. Mightyena, return!” he said and Mightyena let out a sad growl. Shinra watched excitedly and Izaya turned to me.

“Masaomi, you might want to hide,” he said and I blinked.

“H-huh?” He couldn’t mean…

“Banette I choose you!” he called and I immediately went to go hide behind Scolipede, who looked back at me curiously. Shinra gave me an empathetic grin before looking on in fascination. Banette came out in front of Izaya, that cheshire like grin on her face as per usual. I couldn’t help but find her unnerving, she was just so...creepy! She slowly turned to me, red eyes glowing with energy and a chill ran down my spine. She offered me a wave and playful wink before focusing back on her opponent.

“Do you not do well with ghost types?” Celty wondered. 

“I-I’m fine with most of them, Banette’s just...yeah,” I said and Celty looked at her, seemingly not getting the same vibes.

“I think she’s cute,” she admitted with a slight smile. I didn’t see how.

“Try not to show off too much, okay?” Izaya told her and she nodded.

“Banette~!” 

“I get it now! Ghost types are strong against psychic types, so if I switched now I’d be at a loss. No matter, Klang, can you still hang in there?” Shinra asked.

“Klang, klang!” they responded, though I could tell they were struggling.

“Great!”

“It’s our turn then! Let’s start off hard with charge beam!” Shinra said and the electric ball formed in front of Klang. 

“Quick, Banette, use phantom force!” Izaya said and a dark, purple pool formed around her feet. She waved as she melted into the ground, disappearing. Shinra’s eyes widened in alarm, his glasses slipping a little, and the electric beam hit nothing in particular. They looked around for a moment, anxious, then, suddenly, the purple portal returned. Banette rushed out of it, slamming down on Klang hard. They let out an alarmed click, stumbling to the ground. “Banette, get out of there!” Izaya commanded and she rushed back. Celty and I both looked at Klang expectantly, who was flinching on the ground. He flinched and flinched then, eventually, stood back up.

“Klang is _able_ to battle,” Celty announced.

“Dammit, that thing never quits, does it?” Izaya said in annoyance. “Let’s finish this off. Banette, use night shade!”

“Klang, counterattack with thunder shock!” Black trails shot out of Banette’s eyes and electricity shot from Klang. The two substances met in the middle of the field, fighting for dominance, each Pokemon pushing to succeed. Izaya and Shinra watched, both holding their breaths.

“Come on Banette,” I murmured, clenching my fists. She strained and strained and, eventually, it broke through. I saw it overcome the thunder shock slightly, then quickly hit its mark and flashed brightly, dirt scattering in the air. We all covered our eyes then waited eagerly for the dust to settle. 

When we could finally see, Banette was left panting and Klang collapsed. We watched for a while then, when they didn’t get back up, I cheered happily.

“Klang is _unable_ to battle, Banette wins,” Celty said and Izaya’s shoulders, which were tense the whole time, finally relaxed. Banette caught their breath and clapped.

“Klang!” Shinra exclaimed, upset at first before smiling gently at them. “You did a good job. Klang, return!” They retreated into their Pokeball. “I’m impressed. Originally I planned to eliminate both your Pokemon using Klang, but well, guess that didn’t work out.” Izaya shot him a suspicious glance.

“You’re oddly calm for someone whose plan just backfired on them,” he pointed out and Shinra laughed.

“Oh, I’m just warming up. After all, it isn’t over just yet! Bronzor I choose you!” he said, releasing his next Pokemon. Izaya paled slightly, cracking a nervous smile. That was one thing I always admired about him, his ability to not completely fall apart under pressure. Bronzer floated in front of Shinra with a relaxed expression, despite being thrown right into a battle. 

“So, the psychic type finally shows itself. Wonderful, Banette, use night shade again!” Izaya called. Banette looked back at him tiredly, yet did as told. 

“Bronzor dodge it!” Shinra said and she lazily shifted out of the way as the black beams smacked down. “Awesome, now, use Gyro ball!” Bronzor began rolling, soon becoming a blur of blue.

“Banette, phantom force!” Banette disappeared into her portal, just barely dodging Bronzor. Despite this, Shinra was unbothered, adjusting his glasses and smirking. Izaya realized his mistake too late.

Banette sprung up from her portal.

“Bronzor use confuse ray!” Shinra said.

“Banette!” Izaya yelled, eyebrows furrowing. Banette’s eyes widened as the purple balls came from Bronzor, going around and around in circles, then slapping her in the head. I scrunched up my face, hoping she didn’t end up hurting herself. I had always hated that move. She managed to land a hit on Bronzor, to everyone’s surprise, causing her to take quite a lot of damage. She stumbled backward and Banette stood there, stumbling around. “Banette retreat!” he yelled. She attempted to, falling over in the process. I bit my lip nervously. Shinra laughed.

“That was shockingly easy, though I wish Bronzor didn’t have to take a hit for it. I think we ought to repay you for that. Bronzor, use payback!” he said and she glowed red, quickly diving down at Banette.

“Banette, phantom force, hurry!” Banette took a moment to function this, eventually and slowly opening the portal. She was soon hit directly by Bronzor before she could manage. She let out a surprised yelp, tumbling along the ground. Izaya stamped his foot down in frustration. 

“Come on, snap out of it!” he shouted, yet she was far gone. “Use night shade!” She did, the dark stream only circling back and hitting her. 

“I can’t watch,” I murmured to Celty, surprised she was so okay with this. Then again, I’m sure she’s seen Shinra battle plenty of times. It hits differently when you’re rooting for someone. She gave me a kind smile.

“It’ll be alright,” she promised me.

“Time to put an end to this. Bronzor, use gyro ball!” Shinra yelled. She did as told, slamming into the exhausted Banette, who fainted without much of a fight.

Celty patted my shoulder gently.

“Banette is _unable_ to battle, Bronzor wins,” I practically mumbled. Izaya stared at her, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes, then shook it off.

“Banette, return!” Banette was pulled back into their Pokeball and he exchanged it with Mightyena’s, looking down at it. It was glowing yellow from the paralysis. 

“If you don’t want to continue, you can always forfeit,” Shinra pointed out. Izaya gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

“As if I’d ever. Mightyena I choose you!” he said, releasing him. He was still shaking with electricity, forcing himself to stand his ground.

“Okay then. If you want to play this out, I won’t stop you. Bronzor, use gyro ball!” he said.

“Mightyena, dodge!” Izaya said. Mightyena managed to just barely roll out of the way, looking back to see Izaya’s reaction, who smiled at him proudly. “Good. Now, use bite!” Bronzor, who was just getting out of their roll, was perfectly vulnerable and the bite landed.

“Bronzer,” the Pokemon complained, though her voice lacked energy. I pumped my fist. Yes, knowing them both, maybe they can turn things around! She floated back, drooping slightly.

“Look who's on the ropes now”, Izaya teased.

“We would be if you weren’t forgetting one _little_ detail. Bronzor, use payback one final time!” Shinra said triumphantly.

“Crap! Dodge it!” In his state, Mightyena just wasn’t fast enough and the attack whacked him, causing him to fall onto the ground weakly. He snarled, doing his best not to pass out, despite clearly not being able to stand. I had enough!

“Mightyena!” I cried, rushing over.

“Masaomi, careful! You could get hit!” Izaya scolded me but I didn’t care, dropping down to my knees beside him.

“M-might…” Mightyena tried to grumble, yet he couldn’t make it out.

“It's okay buddy, you’ve done enough,” I said, gently rubbing his head. He fidgeted in protest and I looked up at Izaya beggingly. 

“ _Please_ , don’t push him anymore,” I said and he looked unsure. “You can just say the defeat is my fault, so…” Seeing Mightyena like this, I could just cry. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Fine, it’s not as if I had a chance anyway,” he said to me then, looking up at his opponent, “Shinra, I forfeit.”

“Really?” he asked, sounding surprised then, in a playful tone, “I thought you never did that.” I didn’t take my eyes off Mightyena, hugging his neck and giving him plenty of pats. He wagged his tail weakly. 

“I’ve changed my mind, this has become _boring_ and I don’t see the point in playing it out. Mightyena can’t attack let alone stand. Truthfully, the battle was already over anyway,” he decided.

“I-Izaya has forfeited which means Mightyena is _unable_ to battle, Shinra wins,” Celty said after a bit, also startled by his decision. 

“Sorry,” I told Izaya, finally looking away from Mightyena and he shrugged. 

“I would have lost to him anyway,” he said, making a face of disgust at the concept and I forced back a laugh. He _definitely_ hated losing. I doubt he was going to let Shinra off the hook for it anytime soon.

“You were pretty close though, both of you,” I told them optimistically. Shinra walked over, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders. Celty and Scolipede followed close behind. He offered Izaya his hand.

“That was a pretty good fight, I appreciated the challenge!” he said and Izaya shook it with a simple nod. I could tell he was pretty bummed about it. “Seeing as I’m the winner, I guess we’ll be tagging along with you! Oh, let me heal Banette!” he said, getting out his healing kit. I remember him saying he had gotten it from his father. He told him, “having one healed Pokemon is always vital” or something like that, and he almost always used it after every fight.

“Why? The city is just down the way, we can go to a Pokemon center,” Izaya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know. It’s the least I can do though,” he said and Izaya smirked.

“Is someone feeling guilty about their underhanded methods?” he asked.

“Yeah, a bit, but a trainer's gotta do what a trainer's gotta do!” he said, motioning for the Pokeball. Izaya hesitantly handed it over.

“What on Earth are you talking about and why were you so eager to group up with us anyway?” Izaya asked, watching him carefully. He acted as if Shinra had bad intentions, but I had no idea what harm traveling together could cause. By default, maybe Izaya just didn’t trust anyone. Shinra put Banette and his two Pokemon in the machine, starting it up then looking through his bag.

“Why do you think?” he asked, pulling out a healing potion. “Here Masaomi, you can use this on Mightyena.” I beamed at him.

“Thanks.” I began spraying it on Mightyena, who growled appreciatively. 

“Let’s see, you don’t seem to have any issues with battling, you have plenty of supplies, and you’re with Celty, so clearly you’re not lonely. Basically, you’re probably just an idiot,” he said rudely and Shinra chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I should have known you wouldn’t get it,” he said, then, after returning Izaya’s Pokeball and putting away his own, “The truth is, I have a few reasons. First and foremost, I just like you two and only bumping into you every once and a while sort of bums me out. Secondly, traveling with other trainers is a great way to meet all kinds of Pokemon! I can’t catch them all and, as a trainer, I have my own type interests, so this works out nicely! My third reason is well..personal,” he explained. Izaya raised his eyebrow at him.

“Whatever, be secretive if you want. A deal is a deal so welcome to the club, try not to hold us back,” he said and Shinra grinned.

“We won’t!”

“Thanks for having us,” Celty said politely, bowing a little and Scolipede smiled down at us. I finally finished healing Mightyena and he sprung up, licking my face in appreciation.

“You’re welcome! H-hey!” I said giggling, getting pushed over.

“Someone’s feeling better,” Shinra joked. Izaya simply looked away, staring off into the distance. If I was being honest, I sort of just _assumed_ he was a sore loser. Up until now, I’ve never seen him lose a fight. I was trying to think of something to say to comfort him when he finally spoke up again.

“If you three are done, can we go now? The sun is setting and we were supposed to arrive an hour or so ago,” Izaya said grumpily and I sprung to my feet. I knew better than to push him too much right now.

“Of course!” I said, hand resting on Mightyena’s head.

“If you want to,” Shinra agreed politely.

“Great. Masaomi, I’m putting Mightyena away, say your goodbyes,” he said and I knelt next to Mightyena, giving him a big hug. He was so fuzzy!

“I’m gonna miss you!” I said and he whined, resting his head against mine. “You did a great job though, so rest up!” I’d hold him forever if I could yet, I did my best to make it quick. After giving him one last squeeze I stood, brushing off my pants, which I soon realized were caked in dirt.

“You’ll see him again soon, don’t be so _overdramatic_. Mightyena, return!” he said, finally putting him away. He didn’t wait before heading off. “Let’s go.” We walked back onto the path and away from the cliff. I’d miss the view, it was beautiful from there! The orange sun really reflected on the distant city.

“Wait!” Celty said and he turned, giving her an impatient look. “Riding on Scolipede would be faster.” She motioned to his back.

“Oh, right. If he doesn’t mind we might as well,” he allowed, though I could have sworn he sounded a bit scared. Considering how pragmatic he was, he was probably having an inner debate overtime management and safety.

“He doesn’t mind,” she assured him, hopping on his back and encouraging us to do the same. She rode side-saddle. Seeing all her subtle and gentle mannerisms, I couldn’t help but wonder if she originally came from a wealthy family or something. She certainly didn’t get it from Shinra’s.

Speaking of which, Shinra skipped over giddily, nearly tripping on his big shoelaces, and hoped on without hesitation. I did the same, first just throwing myself onto his warm back, taking it in, then sitting up properly.

“Come on, Izaya! He’s nice, see?” I said, since he seemed hesitant. His lips twisted slightly and, after some consideration, he joined us. As he sat behind me, he flinched at the movement underneath him, clearly not used to riding a Pokemon. We used to do this sort of thing in my village all the time! Celty turned, making sure we weren't forgetting anyone.

“You might want to hang on,” she told us, looking ahead and giving Scolipede a soft nudge with her booted foot. Izaya grabbed onto one of his jutting tails and I grabbed onto him. Scolipede reared up a little, then trotted down the trail, the dirt path making a satisfying crunching sound beneath his feet. The bouncing took a while to get used to, but Izaya calmed down the further we went. Our destination didn’t seem so far away now.

“So, what are we going to do when we get there anyway?” Shinra asked. Izaya gave him a look.

“What do you mean ‘what are we going to do’? It’s simple, really. We’ll find a nice Pokemon center, eat dinner, then rent rooms and go to bed,” he said. Izaya was definitely depressed. As tired as I was feeling, I did my best to come up with what to say to him the next time we were alone. It wouldn’t be in his room, he always bought us separate ones. He loved his space.

“Aw, but the city is so cool! Don’t you wanna explore a little?” he asked.

“No, not really. Besides, we can explore in the morning,” he said and Celty put her hand on Shinra’s shoulder, shaking her head. He gave her a curious look then smiled.

“You two _did_ have to walk all that way, so, it’s only fair,” he decided and Izaya sighed quietly in relief. I might not need to say anything. After all, Izaya was tough. After getting his space and some time to breathe, he’d probably just get over it. Still...

We fell silent after that and peered ahead of us and down the path. The glowing city, which almost appeared golden in this light, was coming into view and only got closer and closer. At the rate Scolipede was running and leaping, we’d be there in no time. My eyes lit up. Ikede city here we come! Fingers crossed a good meal and some sleep put Izaya in a better mood.

* * *

# Izaya’s Banette

 **Gender:** Female

 **Personality** : Impish

 **Increase:** Defense

 **Decrease:** Special attack

 **Favorite flavor** : Sour

 **Hated flavor:** Dry

## Moveset

**Night shade**

**Phantom Force**

**Will-O-Wisp**

**Author's Note:**

> [Chapter Announcements](https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/post/642053866652942336/the-blazing-citrine-midnight-onyx-chapter-1)   
>  [My Fandom Tumblr](https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
